As lighting applications become more sophisticated, it may be desirable to integrate more advanced features into lighting systems. For instance, it may be desirable to integrate digital communication interfaces and light emitting diode (LED) technology into lighting systems. When integrating such advanced features, it may be desirable to maintain safety aspects of the lighting systems. For instance, it may be desirable to include isolation barriers between users/servicers of the systems and high voltages, such as AC mains.
Additionally, it may be desirable to control different lighting systems using different communication standards. As one example, it may be desirable to control some lighting systems using analog communication standards, such as the 0-10V dimming standard. As another example, it may be desirable to control some lighting systems using digital communication standards, such as DALI (Digital Addressable Lighting Interface) or DMX (e.g., DMX512).